Mine
by hellokittyforevahXD
Summary: This is my first story.Do you really need a summary?
1. Chapter 1

Jade walked into school feeling confident and intimidating as was walking towards her locker until she noticed that there was a crowd surrounded by Tori's walked up to the the crowd with vanished once she saw the sight before her.

Jade's whole world shattered when she saw Tori Vega the girl she fell for kissing Robbie Shapiro the boy she scared the crap and sometimes pee out of both pulled away when the bell ringed and now it was just there group.

"Let's just go to class." Jade said through gritted teeth glared menacingly at Robbie then stomped away.

Instead of going to class Tori dragged Robbie to the janitors closet.

"Why did you kiss me."Tori asked, Robbie with a confused voice.

"I kinda have a crush on you." Tori brought Robbie into a "passionate" kiss.

"Robbie I just have to know one thing."

"What is it?"

"Your not using me are you?"Tori started to tear up.

"No, why?"

"It just everyone I have dated has either used or cheated on me and-." Tori cut herself off and started to fake cry.

"I won't at least not purpose."Robbie said wiping a fake tear off her face.

"Alright we should get to CLASS now."

"Right off to CLASS we go."Tori rolled her eyes as Robbie held the door open for did they know a certain blue eyed girl heard the whole conversation, except they did know the blue eyed girl just _thought_ they didn't.

* * *

Tori:

"So do you think it worked?" I asked, Robbie anxiously as we sat down to eat our lunch.

"Oh yes it totally worked."Robbie said smugly.

Okay I know this seems confusing but it's really not. I'm only dating Robbie to make, Jade jealous and yes, Robbie would be wrong to do that.

"Well hey their Tori."Jade said hugging me and sitting between, Robbie and me."So I was thinking we could hang out tonight?"Jade asked with a genuine smile.

"I-I don't know me and Robbie have a date tonight so."Jade's expression changed sad in a nanosecond when I said the word date.

"Oh well okay I guess I will just hang out with, Cat ya bye?"Jade looked like a lost puppy who was rejected by his family.I saw how sad Jade was when she walked away her shoulders were slumped and her head was hung low.

"Jade wait!"I yelled loud enough for her to hear.I stood up and ran up to her."How about we hangout tomorrow just the two of us?"Her smile was so big that I couldn't help but smile back.

"I would really like that."She answered me shyly with a both just stood there staring at each other, until we heard a giggle next to both turned our heads in the same direction to Cat with a camera.

"Hey, Cat?"Jade and I said at the same time.

"Hi!"

"Cat did you take a picture of me and Tori?"Jade asked Cat and Cat nodded in response.

"Dame."I told, Cat she giggled and handed me the camera showed a picture of me and Jade staring at each other, I noticed how close we were standing, neither of us even noticed Cat standing there until she giggled, and in the picture it looks like Jade was reaching for my hand.

"What are you blushing at?Jade said poking my cheek and taking the camera away from me.

"No don't-"I protested.

"Oh come on how bad can it-"Jade eyes went wide and a light shade of pink adorned her cheeks."I'm deleting this."Jade states hastily.

"No!"Cat and I shout at the same time.

"Why not?"She asked.

"Because it's cute."Cat whined mockingly.

"That's why I am deleting it because I know you will put it on the slap and the school will see me being cute with _Vega_."When, Jade realized the words that came out of her mouth it was already to late,I ran past her with tears in my eyes and into the janitors closet.

"Tori please open the door."Jade pleaded and I don't know why but I told her it was unlocked.

"What do you want?"I asked hanging my head low so that she wouldn't see my tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry I really am."Jade said sincerely.I stepped back when she reached for my shoulder.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?"I asked finally looking up at her and she looks so broken when she sees my face.

"You don't if someone will hurt you or not you just have to trust them, so can you please trust me?"I looked, Jade in the eye and saw actual concern and sympathy in them.

"I guess I-"Jade gave me off mid sentence and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Great now how about we go to Freezie Queen and get a treat?"My breath hitches when she lace's our fingers together.

"L-like a date?"I ask cautiously.

"You could call it that."She winks at me, we walk out of the janitors closet our fingers still laced together,we got in Jade's car and drove off to Freezie Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

"What would you like to order."The cashier guy said throwing me a supposedly flirty smile.

"We"I swear I saw Jade smile." want to share the velvet supreme?"I turn to, Jade only to find her staring at me, She blushed when she realized she was caught.

"What's in it?"She asked me in a tone that startled the weird thing is though her tone was soft.

"Red velvet ice cream with every topping."Jade made a disgusted I forgot she doesn't like nuts or chew,chew peppers."We don't have to put nuts or chew,chew peppers in it."I reassure Jade with a smile.

Me and Jade got our ice cream and sat down at a table in the back of the Jade is practically sitting on top of we were finished we drove back to school and apparently we were late.

"Shit come on, Tor were late."Before I could stop my self I pulled Jade into a bone crushing a shudder went up my spine when I felt her hands slide down my sides and hold my waist.

"What was that for?"Jade asked thrown off guard.

"For everything and you called me, Tor."I smiled at her and the moment was ruined all to soon by non other than my "boyfriend" Robbie Shapiro.

"Hey girls what's up?"I saw Jade frown when Robbie threw his arm around my to act.

"Hey you."I said and pecked Robbie on the lips and saw Jade grimace out of my peripherals.

"Did you hear what happened to ?"Robbie asked us about the teacher that we all have for theater history now.

"What happened?"Jade asked now intrigued in our conversation.

"She slipped in a puddle of water and twisted her ankle,they had to take her to the hospital."When I frowned, Jade put her hand on my fore arm.

"Hey don't be sad at least we don't have to go to class it's not like we were late any ways, right?Jade said with a wink which made me chuckle.

"Right."I agreed with a smile.

"See there's the smile."Jade said with a blush worthy smile."And a blush."Jade stated smugly and pecked my cheek which made me blush even darker.

"Tori,Tori!"Cat shouts running towards me.

"Cat,Cat."I replied.

"Are we still hanging out today after school?"Damnit!I totally forgot about and Cat were supposed to go to the mall today she is going to kill !She can be mean vicious when she wants to God someone save me!

"Vega!"Jade shouted in my ear causing me to jump a few inches in the air.

"Ya?"I said.

"I asked if I could come with you guys?"Jade asked me shyly.

"Sure,hey can we take your car?"I asked grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards her eyes started to travel up her body from her moving feet,to her swaying hips,up her back and finally her blue ey-oh shit she caught me staring!'Did she just wink at me?' No,no,no your just seeing things.

"You going to get in the car or what?"Jade asked me looking slightly impatient.

"Oh sorry."I said embarrassed about my day just laughed and kissed my cheek with a lingering kiss.I jumped into the car to avoid her from seeing my face which didn't help at when she got in she leaned close to me _dangerously_ close.

"Blush, Victoria."My mouth fell open when she spoke her tone was alluring almost she did was act like nothing happened when, Cat got in the car and we drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade

"But I want, Freezie Queen!"Cat shouted in my ear for the tenth(and I have been counting)time as we were walking through the mall.

"Well I don't."I said with a firm annoyed voice.

"But-"

"Okay that's enough!"Tori shouted causing me and Cat to jump away from her."Cat here is five dollars go into Freezie Queen and by yourself some ice cream."Tori said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yay!"Was all the hyperactive red head yelled as she took the money and ran towards the ice cream shop.I took my attention away from the direction Cat went off too when Tori .

"Are you ok?"I asked as she sat on the nearest bench.

"No, Robbie he cancelled our date."Ya see he claimed he wouldn't hurt her and here she is looking like she is about to cry.I wouldn't cancel a date with her for the world.

"He did what?!"Tori flinched at the volume of my voice."Why would, puppet boy do that?"I so upset with, Robbie that my muscles flexed and I was practically shaking I sat on the bench to calm myself down.

"Jade calm down its not that big of a deal."Tori said calmly wrapping her arms around my torso.

"I'm sorry, its just who on earth in their right mind would ever even consider cancelling a date with you."I say whilst wrapping my arm around her shoulders and giving it a squeeze.

"Apparently, Robbie."Tori sighed sadly and stood I hat Shapiro o much right he is with the godess and I'm not I swear I am this close to viciously hurting him.

"Oh well his loss"Come on Jade don't mess this up"any ways I was wondering if-we c-could...umm hang o-."

"Hey Jade,Tori what are you guys doing here."No,no,no he always has to come and ruin close I was this close its official I hate _Shapiro_.

* * *

**I am so sorry fr the wait I had three projects to do for school.I 'll try to update more, I also apologize for the short chapters I will try to write longer chapters.I love all my followers, bye. :)**


End file.
